


The Hollow Crown

by micchi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Intersexuality, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:50:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micchi/pseuds/micchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　“你的父亲，All-father，希望能通过我们的结合，缔结……”Loki干巴巴地说着那些外交辞令，在他临出发前King Laufey特意检查过这些，Loki几乎要对此大翻白眼，而他对面站着的那位王子殿下大笑起来，声音填满整间礼堂，粗鲁地打断了Loki：“喔Loki of Jotunheim，今天我们不说这个。”</p><p>　　来自Jotunheim的王子不悦地盯着Thor：“那我们要讨论什么？”</p><p>　　Thor握住了Loki的手，放到自己嘴唇边，亲吻了他的手指：“今天我们跳舞，喝酒，结婚。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hollow Crown

　　Jotunheim是块常年被积雪覆盖的冰冷土地，Loki离开她时是十五岁，他坐在黑色的马车里，隔着模糊的玻璃望着窗外，车队在雪原中缓慢地前进，一列卫兵跟在马车后，除了王子应有的仪仗，还有另一列士兵远远地跟着他们。Loki知道Laufey派人跟踪他，也知道他父亲怕他逃走。这样冰天雪地的旷野里，就算逃走也八成会冻死在外，Loki可没这么愚蠢。在得到“去Asgard”指令那天起，Loki早就考虑好了今后的出路，他恨Laufey如此小看自己，又为了那即将到来的复仇而感到一丝隐隐的快乐。王室成员之间本来就难得有些真情实意，遑论作为私生子出生长大的Loki，倘若不是Laufey需要一个能用来联姻的孩子，至今Loki大概也不会得到王子的头衔。这世界多不公平，Loki想，他不过在Laufey肚子里待了十个月，却得用自己的一辈子来偿还。

　　车队在雪原里跋涉了半个月，天气渐渐暖合起来，翻过山谷即是Asgard的辽阔平原——一山之隔，就是另外一个世界，那儿降雨充足，温度适宜，生活富庶安逸，谁能责怪Laufey打这样一块肥沃土地的主意？Laufey一辈子的对手King Odin相当大方地派了他的两个儿子来迎接Loki，一个是本该和Loki订婚的Balder，另一个是Loki的未婚夫Thor。比起还像个孩子似的Balder，Thor要年长得多，他骑着一匹花斑马，金色的头发披在肩膀，留着一把络腮胡子，和斯文的Balder相比Thor看起来不像王子，更像个海盗。Loki透过玻璃打量着这位年长自己一倍的王子，跳下了马车。Thor下马来迎接他，在看到Loki时，似乎对这将成为自己伴侣的Jotun人还不到自己肩膀的身高皱起了眉头。Loki看起来相当地年轻，身形瘦小，裹在白色的皮毛里，他的黑发被整齐地编在脑后，用红宝石和绿宝石装饰（Loki早决定一到Asgard就要割掉那条讨厌的辫子），绿色的大眼睛灵活地转来转去，打量着眼前这位高大的王子殿下。

　　Thor没有按照惯例说那些客套的官话，他只是给了Loki一个拥抱。

　　他们的婚礼很快就举行了，那是场盛宴，食物堆积成山，人们载歌载舞，场面之盛大，哪怕百年之后也会被人津津乐道。Thor坐在那些战士们中间，喝得醉醺醺的，高声大笑，每次Loki望向他，他都会举起手里的酒杯，Loki也就礼貌地点点头。Loki纳闷为什么在自己的婚礼上唯一不高兴的居然只有自己，他转头打量着端坐在王位之上的Odin，这老人在过去都只是个传说，如今切实地见了面，Loki倒更愿意相信那些传说了。老人看上去衰老疲惫，几乎没有走路的力气，只是偶尔视线飘向Loki时，目光中还能看到曾属于王者的一丝锐力。Loki用刀叉切割着盘子里的食物，比起享用，更像是在玩弄。Balder和他说了几句话，他确实稚气得像个孩子，在Loki对他微笑时还会脸红。Loki听说过这兄弟出自不同的母亲，看上去Balder更好操控，但Thor的势力显然大得多，Laufey精明一世，这样关键的事情上当然不会含糊，Loki奇怪的是Odin居然会答应Laufey的要求，让他的继承人和Loki结婚，这好比塞给Thor一条毒蛇，显然Odin家父子的情谊并不比他和Laufey之间来得深厚。

　　当晚Loki站在他自己的卧室里，Thor摇摇晃晃地撞开门进来时侍女们正忙着解开Loki的辫子、替他换睡衣。Thor站在床边兴致勃勃地喝着手里的葡萄酒，Loki不耐烦起来，从一个黑头发的女人手里抢过了剪刀，剪开了自己身上那件紧绷的绿色长袍。那之后他觉得舒服多了，终于又能顺畅地呼吸，那让Loki彻底地放松下来。Thor似乎被逗乐了，他挥了挥手，那些侍女们就一个一个退出了房间，然后他对Loki说：“到这儿来。”

　　Loki走过去，在床边坐下，他不喜欢Thor对他说话的样子，好像他活该是个该对Thor俯首帖耳的婊子，但Loki还是老老实实地坐在那儿，他不想让Thor讨厌自己，至少不想这么快就让Thor讨厌他。这里是Asgard，一个全然陌生的地方，没人可以相信，没人可以依靠。Thor贴着他坐下来，他那么高大沉重，压得床铺都软了下来，他火热的手放在Loki的膝盖上，呼吸里带着甜酒的味道：“那是真的吗？”

　　“什么？”Loki困惑地偏头看着他，Thor的目光中充满了一种天真的好奇，而这时候Loki才注意到他的丈夫有一双迷人的蓝色眼睛。

　　“听说你们Jotun人没有性别？”Thor看起来是有点醉了，他的脸被酒精烧得通红，几乎称得上憨态可掬。Loki几乎笑出来，但他忍住了，撩起了睡袍的裙摆，另一只手抓起了Thor放在自己膝盖上的手引导着它探进去：“我们的确既能孕育又能给与，但这得你自己发现了，husband mine。”

　　Thor睁大了眼睛，似乎被自己的手指感受到的东西震惊了，那之后他就把Loki结结实实地压进了床铺里，在被进入、被撕裂时Loki满足地想：至少这桩婚姻算是完成了，而它本可以更糟糕的。

　　King Odin死于两年后，葬礼后不久就是Thor和Loki的加冕仪式，按照婚姻合约两人都拥有国王的头衔，可能坐在王座上的终究只有一个。当天的晚宴上，Loki坐在王座的右手，Modi和Thrud——Thor的一对私生子——坐在Loki身边，两个孩子都像Thor，Thrud把她柔软的小手放在Loki鼓起的肚子上：“他好吗？陛下？”

　　这对私生子的母亲，Lady Sif坐在远远的角落，她深黑色的头发垂在雪白的胸脯前，瞪着Loki的样子好像要把他活活吞掉。她早就被赶出了宫廷，就和其他的情人一样。这对孩子不是Thor唯一的私生子，但算得上是其中不那么令人讨厌的。Loki心不在焉地摸了摸Thrud的头发：“好得很，我的小姑娘。”他叫Thrud“我的小姑娘”，她对他也挺亲热，他们所有人都尽力维持着一个光鲜闪亮的假象，假装这是个幸福的皇室家庭。事实上Loki恨死了Thor的私生子和情人，而自从他怀孕以来，Thor也不再访问他的寝室了。他们就像那些典型的皇室家庭一样，外表幸福美满，内在腐朽崩塌，这一切不过花了两年时间，快得远超想象。Thor这人似乎对什么都不太上心，他父亲把他培养成一个武士，要求他成为国王，他就照办了，他成为了Asgard的象征，他按照父亲的愿望和一个陌生人结婚，他为了子民尽力成为一个好国王，他甚至克制了本性里那份对战争的渴望和冲动，因为他懂得和平对于人民来说更加重要。日复一日，Thor似乎忘记了他自己到底是谁，他在政务和酒精中麻痹自己，有时候Loki居然觉得他很同情Thor。Thor是个天生的王者，却又不适合生活在这宫廷里，Loki看着他的肩膀一天天垮下去，心里隐隐有一丝快意。

　　他们的第一个孩子出生在夏日傍晚，是个男孩，有一头柔软的金发和绿色的眼睛。这是第一个名正言顺的继承人，他的出现取代了Modi和Thrud，取代了其他所有的私生子，他成了Thor唯一的继承人。Thor叫这孩子“Magni”，那是他最开心的时候，他喝酒却不再烂醉如泥，抱着Magni在宴会上炫耀，一个还不会爬行的婴儿已经有了亲王的头衔。Magni出生没多久Laufey就死了，这不可一世的君王临死时身边只有Loki，其他的继承人死的死，流放的流放，只剩下这个他向来看不起的私生子坐在他床边。Laufey不甘心地盯着窗外的落日，干枯的手伸出来指着Loki的脸，他想要说什么，但Loki按住了他的手，他享受着Laufey眼里的绝望，把他无力的手塞回被子里。Laufey的王冠躺在枕边，黄金和宝石被柔软的丝绸掩盖，又沾染了Laufey的死亡气息。Loki轻轻地把它举起来，没有戴在自己头上，而是扔到了地板上：“瞧啊，Your Majesty，你猜你死后谁会坐上Jotunheim的王位呢？”

　　Laufey就那样咽了气，Loki盯着他的尸体看了一会儿，然后伸手合上了Laufey的眼睛，他以为自己会哭的，可他没有。

　　Loki带着Jotunheim的王位回到了Asgard，他不太在意那块荒蛮冰冷的土地，干脆地召回被流放的兄弟Heblindi摄政。返回Asgard当天Thor为了举行了欢迎宴会，而Loki孤零零地坐在王座边的椅子上，看着Thor在宴会厅里对Lady Jane大献殷勤。Loki咬着自己的手指，看着Thor亲吻Lady Jane的手，看着他们在舞厅里跳舞，就在三年前的婚礼上，这一切还是属于他的。喔，多可笑啊，Loki怜悯地看着那快乐的两个人，你们竟以为爱情还如此重要。

　　保姆抱来了Magni，Modi和Thrud像侍从一样跟在那个婴儿旁边，Loki伸手摸了摸自己儿子柔软的脸颊，然后他举起了酒杯，面对整个宫廷：“为了国王和Asgard。”他柔和地说，仿佛这一切都是真心实意的。Thor遥远地对他点了点头，于是Loki知道他今晚是不会回来了。Loki一个人躺在卧室里，这间屋子变得比以前更冷，他想着死去的Laufey，想着早被赶到边境的Balder，甚至想到了那位娇小可爱的Lady Jane，他睡不着，坐起来点燃了蜡烛，一封一封地写信，不留署名，再烧掉其中的一些。等到天亮时，Loki舒展了一下身体，看着窗外的朝阳，这块土地已经太平许久了，而Loki想要得到自己理应得到的一切。

　　

　　Loki正式开始给Balder写信，是在Magni一岁半的时候。Lady Jane成了Thor公开的爱人，而Loki发现给Balder写信要比想象得容易得多，毕竟再没有人比Loki更懂得不受父亲重视的感受了。他在羊皮纸上耐心地写下花体文字，在那些公式化的问候之间藏一些私人的、亲密的称谓，Fandral就在这时候来访。他是最受Thor器重的三大公之一，是位典型的花花公子，有着保养良好的身段和金色的头发。Fandral对Loki行礼，坐在Loki书桌对面的椅子上打量着这个不到二十岁的少年人。当Loki从公文中抬起头来对上Fandral，礼貌地询问能为他做些什么时，Fandral站起来，从口袋里拿出了一个深绿色的丝缎包：“陛下，”他的声音里带一些天然的俏皮，这让他听上去比实际年龄显得玩世不恭：“我来请求你允许我向你的侍从Byleistr求爱。”

　　Loki打量着Fandral，Byleistr其实算是Loki的半个兄弟，跟他来到Asgard有一段时间了。Loki不认为Fandral对他有什么感情，对这些贵族来说，Jotun人无非是种新鲜的体验，但这不属于Loki的管辖范围，因此他只是点了点头：“我给你们我的祝福，阁下。”

　　Fandral望着Loki的脸，他们之间的距离似乎太近了，他打开了那个丝缎包，里面躺着一条闪闪发亮的钻石手链：“我改变主意了，陛下。我从未和Jotun人交往过，但如果能追求最好的，为什么我要退而求其次？”

　　Loki眨了眨眼，最终他说：“我想你该离开了，阁下。”

　　Fandral头也不回地离开，但他看起来并未对自己说过的话感到后悔。

　　Thor还在沉睡，他赤裸地睡在自己的床上，凌乱的床单盖住了下半身，露出了结实的肩膀。Loki轻轻在床边坐下，伸手拨开了挡着Thor脸庞的金色头发。这样的Thor让Loki想起三年前，当他们还每天睡在一起的时候，他是多讨厌Thor打鼾的声音和奇奇怪怪的睡姿。Thor睡得很惬意，在Loki指尖抚触下渐渐张开眼睛，似乎还有点搞不清状况：“……Loki？”

　　“Mi Lord，”Loki温和地说：“Lady Jane离开了。”

　　Thor跳起来，一脸震惊，蓝色的眼睛张得大大地，望着Loki：“你竟敢……”

　　“我命令她离开，她和她的家族。”Loki收回了抚摸Thor的手，“她让你变得太柔软了，Thor。”

　　“……她让我放松，”Thor冷静下来，抓过自己的睡袍穿上：“你会对她做什么？Loki？”

　　“我不会做什么，”Loki平静地回答：“她必须离开，并且再也不能回来。这里是个危险的地方，我们都不知道一位淑女身上会发生什么可怕的事儿，不是么？”

　　有那么一瞬间，Loki以为Thor会打他，Thor的脾气并不好，在女士们面前他竭力克制，很少发火，但在Loki身边他就容易显出本性来。Thor并没有做什么，他低下了头，扣上自己睡袍的纽扣：“也许这样对她比较好。”

　　“的确。”Loki伸手帮Thor系带子，Thor拨开了他的手：“我听说Fandral在追求你。”

　　“他得到了你的允许。”Loki肯定地说，双手在自己膝头交握：“你允许Fandral向我求爱。”他重复了一句，似乎不这样就没办法让自己相信这难以下咽的事实。Thor沉默了一会儿，接着说：“我不能给你你想要的，Loki，我以为他能够。”

　　Loki叹了口气，他没再试图碰Thor，而是转身离开，擦身而过的瞬间，他对Thor说：“I'm carrying your second child, Milord。”

　　

　　他们的第一个女儿在次年出生，她有一头黑色的头发，绿色的眼睛，Thor说她就像一个小小的Loki，她的名字是Hel，她成了尊贵的公主殿下，也成了Loki唯一钟爱的孩子。Loki对Magni没什么特别的感情，对他来说那孩子就只是一位王子，但Hel不一样，Hel是Loki一个人的宝贝。这女孩儿身体结实，相当顽皮，出生没多久就弄得整个宫廷都围着她团团转。在她三四个月的时候，Loki带她去乡间休假，Fandral殷勤来访，Loki也就招待了他，邀请他和自己一起狩猎，Hel留在别墅里，Thrud和其他的侍女一起负责照顾她。

　　他们纵马驰过高地，Loki射中了一只野鸡，Fandral立刻放出了手上的猎鹰。当那只猎鹰抓着半死不活的野鸡飞回Fandral手上时，大公笑着靠近了Loki的马：“还有很多头猎鹰等着为您效力，陛下。”

　　Loki盯着他的脸，他的金发太短、太浅，和Thor那头金子般的长发完全不同。Loki想起了有一次Magni趁父亲睡觉时把那些金发缠绕在一只铁制的胡椒罐子上，害得Thor大发脾气，忍不住笑了。一只苍鹰划过晴朗的天空，Loki扬起了马鞭：“多谢，阁下，不过苍鹰才更和我的胃口。”

　　Fandral当天就离开了，而Loki在那里待到Hel学会爬行才返回宫廷。动身之前他烧掉了所有和Balder的通信，在最后一封信里他写了“我的朋友，我的兄弟，我认为这属于我们的变革即将到来了”，并照例没有署名。在Loki离开的这段期间，宫廷里似乎没什么变化，Thor没有找新的情人，看起来Lady Jane的离开带走了他的一部分。他给那位女士写过一些信，比起情书更像是普通的问候，他称呼Lady Jane为“我的姐妹”，因为他知道那是唯一能让她安全的办法，当听说Lady Jane和一位边境的男爵结婚后，Thor就中断了他们之间的联系。在Loki回来的第一个晚上，Thor造访了他的寝室。Thor的突然来访让Loki寝室里所有的侍从们都有些惊讶，他们沉默地依次离开，留下这尴尬的两个人留在偌大、空旷的卧室里。Loki第一次面对Thor手足无措，他甚至开始紧张，掌心的汗水打湿了睡衣，他恨自己这样软弱无能，太久没有和Thor单独相处，这竟然比新婚那个夜晚还让Loki觉得难堪不已。Thor在他床边坐下，解开了Loki睡衣的带子，好像过去的一切都没有发生过一样。Loki在Thor的手扯掉他的睡衣时握住了他的：“Thor，”，他回答，努力让自己的声音不太颤抖：“我们该谈谈。”

　　“我们该谈谈吗？”Thor问，他看起来对这一切也并不十分有兴致，因此干脆地停下来，舒服地靠上了Loki的枕头：“你打算谈什么，Loki？谈谈Fanral？Lady Jane？还是Balder？”

　　Loki本来也没想着能瞒过Thor，他开始后悔不该太早赶走Lady Jane，但他无法容忍她的存在：她和别人不一样，其他人不过是逢场作戏，只有她被称为Thor的“伴侣”，Thor说她让自己觉得平静，光是那个就足够Loki想要把那女人一家绞死。

　　“谈谈Magni，还有Hel。”Loki在Thor对面坐下，抱着自己的枕头。他才二十出头，结婚后他就剪掉了头发，这些年来一直留着短发，它们乌黑、湿润，贴着他苍白的皮肤，他看起来仍像初来Asgard的那个孩子，从冰天雪地里走出来，脸上带着红晕和期许。只有Thor心里明白这是怎么样的一条毒蛇，他睡在自己身边，给予自己继承人生命，他成了Thor生命里不可分割的一部分。Thor对Loki从未有过任何期待，他希望他和Loki就像任何一桩政治婚姻那样，彼此尽责，延续王室后代，当他发现Loki想要的更多时，Thor已经沿着自己制定好的路走出了太远，而他不知道该如何回到Loki身边来。听到孩子们的名字时，即使是最坚硬的战士，内心也柔软了，Thor拉住了Loki，让他更贴近自己，然后他亲吻了Loki的嘴唇：“你该知道，Loki，如果不是Magni和Hel，就凭你写给Balder的那些信，我就能把你关进塔楼里等候审判。”

　　“她确实让你变得心软了……”Loki轻轻地说，他忽然对这一切厌烦透顶，他想着写给Balder的那些信，想着哪个环节出了差错，Thor在他身边躺下，拍了拍Loki的枕头：“睡吧，Loki，想想Magni和Hel，别做蠢事。”

　　Loki躺下了，在Thor身边他睡不着，接下来的许多个晚上他都难以入睡，他整个人迅速消瘦下去，脸色变得惨白，直到Balder的军队终于离开了边境。Thor始终未能忍心逮捕这个弟弟，这给了Balder先机，他在边境经营了许多年，积蓄了一股不容小觑的力量，而这力量现在正要反扑回来。接到Balder造反消息的第一天，Thor立刻软禁了Loki，他没将Loki关进监狱，只是限制了他的行动。Loki不能离开自己的寝室，甚至不能见两个孩子。所有的文件都被收走，侍从每日轮换，Loki整个人都被孤立了，他像个幽灵一样留在那件空旷的卧室里，没日没夜地看书，一些深奥的、用Jotunheim文字写就的法典和历史。Thor还会来Loki的卧室，他们的床铺是冰冷的，交合更像是向彼此发泄憎恨的手段，但Thor总是会来。

　　这场内战绵延了两年，最终以Balder的死告终。那年轻人未能得到自己渴望的关注与权力，却因为战场上得来的破伤风离世。Baler死后他的军队溃不成军，纷纷缴械投降，收编花了很长时间，许多牵连的贵族都被推上了断头台。在Thor凯旋回来的那一天，Loki重获自由，他站在王宫高台上，看着那位年近不惑的国王陛下骑马进入宫殿，多年前的记忆闪回：还年轻的Thor骑着花斑马，金发耀眼，铠甲闪亮，洪亮的声音在整个大厅里回荡。Thor在这场战争中迅速地老了下来，失去了兄弟，失去了许多贵族，亲眼目睹战火蹂躏他挚爱的土地，他的两鬓添了许多白发，甚至连胡子都有些花白了。在进入宫殿大门时Thor抬起头，看着高台上的Loki，Loki黑色的头发在风中猎猎舞动，看上去就像一尊雕像。

　　所有和Balder有牵连的人都获得了应有的刑罚，除了Loki，什么都没发生在Loki身上，他仍是Asgard和Jotunheim的国王，骄傲的身影一如少年时一样挺拔，他早就长得和Thor一样高，却永远无法和他并肩而立。当Loki坐在Thor身边，听朝臣们讨论战后事宜时，他从未觉得自己如此孤单，他看着自己的手掌，松开又握紧，思路早就离开当前的议题，飘回了Jotunheim的雪原。他想起少年时在那过膝的积雪里奔跑，幼时Loki曾那样憎恨Jotunheim的冰冷，而现在，在终年温暖如春的Asgard生活了将近十年之后，Loki发现他开始想念Jotunheim了。Loki想念那块黑白分明的土地，想念他那并不亲密的兄弟，他觉得自己仿佛能看到Laufey在对他狞笑，嘲笑他妄想改变命运。他的手掌晃动得越来越快，最终Thor伸手过来握住了它，Thor的手是那样温暖，按住了Loki的，缓缓地摩挲着他的手背，直到Loki平静下来，脑海里的画面渐渐失去，他又再一次看清了眼前的一切。

　　Thor就如同Asgard的化身，这原本富饶宁静的国土就像她的君王一样衰弱下来，而Jotunheim却在这时渐渐崛起。他们的日子就这样不冷不热地过下去，又是十年，这期间有过几个孩子，全都是死产，最终活下来的只有Magni和Hel。Loki打算让Hel和Jotunheim的贵族结婚，他还在仔细挑选，直觉告诉他离开Asgard、离开权力的中心会让她生活得更快乐些。Magni有他无可逃脱的责任，他成为了另一个Thor，在某些方面却又成为了另一个Loki：他善良正直，但脾气急躁，总也得不到父亲Loki的关爱，肩膀上压着两个王国的重担，而他不过还是个少年人。

　　他们结婚第二十年的冬天，一场突如其来的疾病席卷了宫廷，症状无一例外地从发热开始，一旦感染就会持续高热直到体力不支。没有任何药物能够治疗这瘟疫，疾病和死亡是世间最公平的东西，仅仅三天，它就降临到了Thor头上。Thor不再年轻了，这瘟疫让他迅速地倒下，年轻时受过的伤痛也一并发作出来，宫廷医师们所能做的只是喂给他一些药水，缓解他的痛苦，所有人都知道神要带走这位国王陛下了。在最后的日子里，Loki邀请了Lady Jane来宫廷。Jane在边境并不富庶的生活中迅速地衰老了，再也不复当年的风采。Loki温和地看着眼前这中年妇人，想着Thor是否还会把她当做“灵魂伴侣”，他带Lady Jane去Thor的卧室，Jane眼里含着泪水，而Thor却已经认不出她了。Thor记忆里那位美丽的“Lady Jane”早已死去，这事实让Loki觉得快乐，他一点都不为自己的铁石心肠惊讶，让侍女带那可怜的女人离开，自己坐在Thor身后，喂给他更多的药水。昏昏沉沉中，Thor的手抓着Loki的，那只手变得无力、苍白，让Loki想起了当年的Laufey，也让他真切地意识到这就是最后，这次Thor真的要离开他了。Loki在Thor床边跪下来，手指梳理着他的金发，“Mi Lord，”他轻轻说，“也许只有死亡能让你我真正平等。”

　　Thor就只是笑了笑，试着握紧了Loki的手晃了晃：“别伤害Magni，”他费力地说：“Loki，别伤害他。”

　　“喔，Thor，”二十年过去，所有的愤怒都已经被淡漠，它们就像一道丑陋的伤疤，横在Loki心里，让他的一部分死去，他已经麻木了，不会再觉得愤怒、疼痛、或是被侮辱，他的脸上挂着谦卑的微笑，抚摸着自己丈夫的脸：“Magni不会怎么样，但我不能保证你其他的孩子。”

　　Thor就只是长长地叹了一口气，他看上去那么累，好像随时会睡着再不醒来，他闭着眼睛，费力地喘息着，高热像腐食虫一样蚕食着他的肺，他呼吸起来好像一架破落的风扇：“Loki……”Thor忽然睁开了眼睛，那双眼睛还是那么透彻，蓝得像是Asgard的天空，曾经有过一阵子，这双眼睛只看着Loki，充满了欢喜和快乐，“Loki，”Thor温和地说：“我的兄弟，我恐怕要睡上好一会儿了。”他笑起来，还像年轻时那样地豪迈，好像随时都能跳起来，骑上那匹花斑马去征战厮杀。

　　Loki吻了他的嘴唇，在他耳边小声说：“Thor，I did Love you,once。”

　　然而Thor再也听不到了，他的脸上挂着一个含义不明的微笑，永远地离开了这个世界。

　　Thor去世后的四五年间，Loki流放了Magni，处决了Thor大部分的私生子，Hel远去Jotunheim，嫁给了一个富裕但没什么野心的侯爵，Loki成了两个王国唯一的王。King Loki一世，他一个人在那个沉重、冰冷的位子上又过了二十年，直到Magni的军队推翻一切。Loki最终还是被关进了那座塔楼，在他的垂暮之年，他能做的就是透过塔楼污浊的玻璃望着曾经生活过的宫殿，想着他不能分明记忆的少年时代，想着已经在地下长眠了二十年的Thor。

　　只有死亡能让他们真正地平等。

　　  
　　Loki做了一个梦，他梦到了在他和Thor结婚那天，他第一次和Thor交谈的情景。

　　“你的父亲，All-father，希望能通过我们的结合，缔结……”Loki干巴巴地说着那些外交辞令，在他临出发前King Laufey特意检查过这些，Loki几乎要对此大翻白眼，而他对面站着的那位王子殿下大笑起来，声音填满整间礼堂，粗鲁地打断了Loki：“喔Loki of Jotunheim，今天我们不说这个。”

　　来自Jotunheim的王子不悦地盯着Thor：“那我们要讨论什么？”

　　Thor握住了Loki的手，放到自己嘴唇边，亲吻了他的手指：“今天我们跳舞，喝酒，结婚。”  
　　

　　


End file.
